Un ange ne meurt pas et pourtant
by lady burn
Summary: La guerre vient de se terminer et une jeune brune est à la recherche de celui qu'elle aime... P.S c'est ma toute premiére fic...
1. Chapter 1

_C'est ma première fic alors j'éspere recevoir des reviews qui m'aideront m'ameliorer._

_Couples: Ben c'est un Dray/Mione (mon preféré lol)_

_**disclamer: comme vous vous en doutez les persos ne m'appartiennent pas!**_

_Sur ce bonne lecture!_

_Un ange ne meurt pas et pourtant..._

La guerre était terminée depuis quelques heures et les minutes continuaient à couler. Les anciens ennemis étaient des alliés puissants, ce qui par ailleurs avait causé la chute du seigneur noir. Cela n'était pas seulement grâce à l'élu. Certes il a reussi a terrasser le lord maléfique mais il devait la victoire à une aide totalement innatendue.Que serait-il arriver s'ils n'avaient pas agit ainsi? La question ne se pose même pas. Ce serait le chaos total. Les cadavres auraient continuer a joncher les routes du Chemin de Traverse, le Ministére de la Magie ne serait plus qu'un tas de ruine ou les cris de douleurs se mêleraient à ceux de l'agonie, même les moldus avaient senti cette atmosphére pesante et maléfique qui menaçait cette tranquillité et cette paix pourtant assez fragile...Mais tout était terminé et l'angoisse qui régnait faisait place au soulagement mais aussi au désèspoir face à toutes ces pertes pourtant nécessaires pour la reussite.

Une jeune fille, crasseuse, visiblement blessée et épuisée se mit a rechercher, avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient, quelqu'un dans les ruines de Pré-Au-Lard. L'endroit avait était dévasté plus que tout, étant donné que le QG des Mangemorts se trouvait là et que la Bataille Finale s'était déroulée dans ce village auparavant paisible. Elle venait de comprendre beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées il y a déja 3 mois. Dire qu'elle avait crut qu'il avait trahie, dire qu'elle s'était mise à le haïr pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait en partant, dire qu'elle avait raison en se disant qu'il y avait du bon en lui, dire qu'elle aime plus que tout chaque jour malgré la "trahison"! Non elle devait le retrouver pour lui dire de ne plus la quitter, lui dire qu'elle savait depuis le début qu'il l'aime! Oui elle savait, c'est pas pour rien qu'elle avait été nommée meilleure élève de sa promotion. Il fallait aussi qu'elle lui dise que leur amour avait porté son fruit depuis 4 mois la semaine prochaine.

Tout d'un coup Hermione s'arrêta, voulait-elle vraiment le retrouver? Oui bien sûr mais pas ici!! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le retrouve ici... car ici il n'y avait pas de vie... les réscapés étaient tous à la colline en train de soigner leurs blessures et veiller sur Harry qui malgré la vue hostile autour d'eux avait un large sourire sur son visage épuisé. Hermione était partie en direction du QG . Les corps de Mangemorts étaient allongés par terre, une grande partie d'entre eux étaient très amochés: "Surement parce qu'ils étaient à proximité des explosions" pensa la jeune lionne. Elle passa une heure à sa recherche mais elle ne le trouva pas. Soulagée elle avait fait mine de retourner à la colline, mais elle venait d'apercevoir une maison dont la façade en ruine donnait accés dans l'immeuble. Elle entra hésitante et là elle l'a vu. Poussant un cri de douleur elle s'approcha en titubant, ses yeux brouillés par les larmes.

-Non... Ca ne peut pas être vrai!! gémit-elle en s'agénouillant près du corps.

Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais elle n'osait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là toute seule!!

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça!! Tu ne dois pas!!... Tu ne dois pas... mourir!!! Tu m'entends? Les anges ne meurent pas!!! Elle le pris finalement dans ses bras, tout en le berçant et en lui carressant les cheuveux incroyablement blonds.

-Je t'en prie ... montre moi un signe de vie... je t'en supplie réponds!

Tout d'un coup elle senti une main très froide, signe que la mort s'aprochait, lui carresser la joue. Elle regarda le visage tant aimé et fixa les yeux entrouverts qui la dévisageaient. Un faible sourire apparu sur le visage de l'ange.

-... Il..est...mort? lui demanda-t-il. Elle aquiesca d'un signe de tête incapable de prononcer le moindre son.

-..tant mieux dit l'ange en un souffle

-...tu es..très belle...et tu m'as...beaucoup manqué dit-il.

-Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué. Parvient-elle a répndre.

L'ange lui sourit tristement. Il regarda son ventre à présent légérement courbé, il la fixa dans les yeux avec tendresse, elle fit oui de la tête. Il était heureux.

-..il y a ..tellement de...choses que je...voudrais te dire... mais j'ai pas... le temps... fit-il avec un effort.

-Chuuut! ne dis rien mon amour!! Je sais tout ce que tu as fais!!

Il la regarda avec incompréhension.

-Dumbeldore avait compris dés le depart, tu as rejoint Voldémort dans le but de lui voler et détruire la dernière Horcruxe! Je sais tout mon amour, tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu es un héros!! Tu as contribué à la victoire! Je sais que tu ne m'as pas abandonner, Dumbeldore m'a tout dit.

L'ange la regarda dire en lui souriant, ainsi le vieux avait tout compris depuis le départ. Ca ne l'étonait pas vraiment après tout. Dumbeldore avait ce don agaçant de tout deviner m'enfin... Il carressa tendrement le ventre de la jeune femme.

-...tu lui..parleras de...moi? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur! Mais tu lui diras aussi non ? demanda Hermione avec une voix tremblante. Il lui sourit.

-tu sais... aussi bien que... moi que ce n'est .. qu'un question..de temps.

-Pourquoi? Je ferais tout pour te guerrir. Tu peux m'attendre je vais chercher des secours et eux ils te remettront sur pied en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut et..

-Hermione arrête... on a pas ...le temps...chuuut pleure pas...que lui dira tu...de son pére?

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elle lui dit

-Je lui dirait que son père... que son père...était... un homme fort...qui s'est sacrifier... pour anéantir... Voldemort...Je lui dirait qu'il doit être fier de son père comme... comme... son père..l'aurait été pour lui...

Il souriait, satisfait de la réponse.

-Hermione...je...vous aime...

La jeune femme serra le corps contre elle plus fort. Dans son dernier souffle il lui a dit qu'il aimait. Elle pleurait, la mort lui a pas laisser le temps de lui répondre car cette garce le lui avait enlevé.

-...je t'aime aussi Drago.

_Ben voilà c'est fini!! J éspere que vous avez aimé_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ben voilà j'ai décider de faire un épilogue_

_j'éspere qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!!_

**Epilogue**

**Trois ans plus tard : Parc de Poudlard**

La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer devant le Monument des Héros, dressé un peu plus loin de la tombe de Dumbledore.

Les gens commencaient a venir petit à petit, parmi eux il y avait Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, tous deux devenus Aurors réputés et réspéctés dans tous l'univers magique. Minerva Mc Gonagal la Directrice de Poudlard, ainsi que toute la créme du Ministére et aussi beauoup de sorciers et sorciéres qui venaient rendre hommage aux héros morts pendant la Grande Guerre...

Au bout d'un long discours témoingant le courage et la force des héros, et plusieurs minutes de silence, une douce mélodie s'éleva dans les airs.

Des lettres dorées firent leur apparition sur les plaques marbrées du Monument pour écrire les noms de ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour la paix. Tout le monde pouvait clairement distinguer les noms.

Au douzième nom, une larme coula le long du visage d'Hermione. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas hurler la douleur qui lui déchirait le coeur mais ne parvint pas a retenir ses sanglots. Harry tenta de la reconforter mais que pouvait il faire? Il avait beau être son meilleur ami il ne pourrait pas le remplacer...lui.

Après que tous les noms apparurent sur le marbre, un petit garçon avança vers le Monument avec une rose blanche dans les mains.

Il devait avoir dans les trois ans, avec une chevelure d'un blond platine, des petites boucles qui parsemaient sa petite tête et des yeux chocolat...

Il déposa la rose devant le Monument regarda les noms un long moment et essayant déséspérement de trouver le nom de celui dont sa mére lui parlait tout le temps, les gens regardaient le petit ange émus par ses efforts mais aussi parce qu'il était la preuve que l'amour avait survécu à la guerre, il leva la main et carressa avec un sourire les lettres dorées il se retourna et dit:

-Regarde maman je l'ai trouvé!!! Il est là!!

Les larmes inondaient une fois de plus le visage d'Hermione qui tentait vainement de les retenir. Harry lui tapota tristemment l'épaule et regarda son filleul avec fiérté.

-J'arrive même à lire son nom...Dr...Dra...Drago Mal...foy... oui! Drago Malfoy!!

Le petit garçon se retourna et fit un sourire sincére à sa mére, mais son sourire s'effaça en la voyant pleurer. Il se mit a courrir en sa direction.

-Pourquoi tu pleures maman?

Hermione s'agénouilla pour arriver à la hauteur de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

-Oh! Marcus! Je suis désolée je ... il me ..

-Mais maman je sais que papa te manque...moi aussi il me manque... mais tu te souviens de la promesse... hein maman??

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Oui mon coeur je me souviens!! Il faut qu'on continue à s'aimer très fort et papa sera content.

Le garçonnet sauta dans les bras de sa mére, heureux d'avoir reussi a faire cesser les larmes de son visage, à partir de ce moment là il avait prit la grande décision du haut de ses trois ans de tout faire pour que sa maman continue a sourire. Ce qu'il a très bien reussi par ailleurs.


End file.
